truth or dare w vampires
by vampirechick123
Summary: Its truth or dare with vampires... Bella realizes what being a Cullen really means. Very funny R&R you'll love it. rated T for a reason. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and it sucks!!**

**BPOV**

"I'm bored!" yelled Alice, running her hand though her hair as though hoping she would find a few knots to comb through.

All of the Cullen and Hale siblings were sitting around watching TV, very bored.

Edward suddenly laughed, looked at Emmett and said "Let's do it."

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch and got very annoyed as always when he did this. "What?"

Alice then said "Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun!!"

I was about to demand that they tell me what was going on when jasper spoke out. "Okay, what's up?"

Alice smiled "We are playing truth or dare!"

I couldn't help but groan, I always got picked on when I played this game, but it might be different when I was playing with a bunch of vampires. The others looked happy to join in.

Edward squeezed my hand "these are the best conditions to play under."

"Best conditions?"

"When Esme and Carlisle are out hunting, that way we can do whatever we want without getting into trouble or having any boundaries."

I couldn't think of anything to say but "oh" but I have to say that if this game needed boundaries I wouldn't want to play. I inwardly shuddered thinking of the embarrassment.

Alice took my hand and led me to the middle of the room where we all sat on the floor in a circle, our knees touching

"Okay everybody" started jasper " you get one chicken card an if you say no again you are out, and have to do everyone's else chores for a month."

"Okay, Rosalie…Truth or dare?" said Alice bouncing up and down slightly in excitement.

Rosalie's perfect face looked torn, not wanting to tell the whole room a embarrassing secret, but at the same time not wanting to do something nasty and probably life-threatening(even to a vampire). "er…dare"

"I dare to go to the movies and start to make a foul of yourself, till they have to call the police to evacuate you" I couldn't figure out how her tiny face hold such a big smile.

Rosalie gasped in disbelief "What?"

"You heard me" Alice smiled showing all her teeth.

"Yeah, but did I hear you correctly?"

"Seeing as our hearing is extra good I would have to say YES"

Rosalie groaned while Emmett giggled. I was feeling quite excited to see how it was going to turn out.

**REVIEW please…what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm surprised I'm making another chapter… I do not own twilight, why do I have to keep on saying this it makes me cry…god I hate Stephenie….but I love her also!**

We were at the Port Angeles movie theater. I rode on Edward's back and even with me he seemed to be faster than his siblings, even though I think Rosalie wasn't in a hurry to get here.

Edward set me down in an ally around the movies because it was still crowded around it. We had to wait a minute till the rest to show up.

"Is this what truth and dare with you guys is usually like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, something like this."

Everybody showed up within the next two minutes. Alice and Jasper led the way, hand in hand, to the front. After looking at the movies running Edward suggested we watch the new children's movie, Run Dog Run.

Rosalie turned on Edward and screamed "NO WAY, I WANT TO SEE A HUMPATHON!"

Alice, who most likely saw this reaction tried to shut Rosalie up as many heads turned in here direction. They were probably wondering which age group said the word 'humpathon'. Then they kept on staring probably because they were looking at a gorgeous vampire that was throwing a tantrum.

"NO I NEED TO FIND NEW MOVES TO USE ON EMMETT." She finally ended thinking she threw enough of a tantrum.

I felt slightly embarrassed by the last sentence she said. I thought that she was over doing it. Edward squeezed my hand. Jasper chuckled quietly and, I assumed, sent a wave of boredom to Rosalie on my behalf.

We walk inside the theater and Rosalie went to buy us some tickets. I have to say, for a town that is in desperate need of a mall, they really put some money into this theater!

I could just see the lady behind the desk and Rosalie from where I was standing, even though I could hear them fine.

"Yeah…hello?" the lady sounded bored like she has been doing this for more than enough decades. "What can I get you?"

"Um...a big mac." said Rosalie perfectly, acting as though she really thought this was really a McDonalds.

"I'm sorry, pardon me?"

"I want a big mac. Get me a big mac." Rosalie said this to loudly so the everybody in the theater can hear her.

"I'm sorry but this is a movie theater, not a McDonalds." said the lady sternly.

"No it isn't." retorted Rosalie back "there is a giant M outside."

"Yes there is." Said the lady, even I could tell that she was annoyed "the 'm' is followed by an o and a v and an i and an e." the lady squared her shoulders "now if you don't leave I am going to have to call security."

"But the M" yelled Rosalie.

"That's it" she muttered as she took the phone off the hook and started dialing a number.

Rosalie quickly put her fingers on the hang up button and said "Um…six ticket to Run Dog Run please." In a sweet girlish voice I have never heard before.

The sales lady looked stunned at Rosalie as though trying to figure out if she was a different person or maybe she saw her beauty for the first time. She looked down and gaudily got her tickets.

Edward chuckled.

Rosalie walked over to us and said in barely a whisper in Alice's ear "I hate you." The tiny vampire just giggled and said "here is some money, go buy Bella a pretzel."

I couldn't hear what Rosalie was saying to the food guy except when I heard a scream "STOP FLIRTING WITH THE COSTUMERS AND GET HER A PRETZEL!"

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward who obviously could hear what was going on.

"She is flirting with the guy at the stand, making him forget what he had to do. His boss is thinking about firing him."

I heard Emmett laugh and I guessed he was alright with everything that was going on. I haven't been really paying attention to the other, just caught up in my giddiness.

Jasper was suppressing a laugh along with Alice. Edward was the only one able to keep a straight face.

Right then Rosalie came back looking grudged. "On the house" she muttered as she gave Alice the money back and me the pretzel.

We made it into the movie room without much going on except Rosalie going up to a bunch of toddlers and asking them if they wanted to learn a new word. She would scream a swear when they said they would.

I was embarrassed for having to be near her.

I and Edward sat behind Rosalie who was sitting in the front with Emmett. Alice and Jasper went off on their own, knowing they were going to be entertained without help from the movie.

Once the previews came on I heard Rosalie say in a regular voice that swept threw the room. "What the hell."

All was quiet for the first two previews then out of no where: "WHAT THE HELL!!! I PAID TO SEE A MOVIE NOT MOVIES THAT I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE TO SEE!" Rosalie was on her feet and suddenly grabbed popcorn from the person beside her and began throwing it at Emmett. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE IT…YOU AND YOUR STDS!"

I never thought Emmett was such a good actor but he put on wide eyes and a scared expression then said "I don't even know you."

The woman beside Rosalie quickly picked up her toddler and relocated themselves while Rosalie gave a little "oh". Because the whole thing was quiet everyone heard. "I apologize for my rudeness."

I heard a little six year old behind me ask his mother what a STD was.

I was comfortable cuddled into Edward's side and even though it was a child's movie I really got into it. I totally forgot about the game of truth or dare.

Then a noise from something other than the movie caught my ears.

"i-I love you Emmett"

Up in front of me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were making out roughly as though they were wrestling and they weren't bothering to keep their gasping and voices down either.

Just then security guards came and grabbed Rosalie around the waist and said "I think you better come with me, miss."

Rosalie "somehow" got out of the big guards grip

I heard a shriek of laughter from the corner of the theater. I turned around and saw Alice laughing on the floor and Jasper trying to quiet her.

"That was…that was totally worth it"

Then Edward helped to me to my feet and I knew we were headed back to the Cullen house. I was quite disappointed; I wanted to know what would happen at the end of the movie.

"I'll buy you a copy off the black market." Edward muttered in my ear. I just wanted to know the ethics of having children movies on the black market.

Now for round two…

**A/N**

**The longest thing I have ever written…please give me some credit.**

**Next chapter has Edward in a hot dog suit**

**Please review, I love you if you do**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah…I do not own twilight….I think this is a good chapter.**

Rosalie beat us home, of course. She was lying down on the couch looking at the ceiling when Edward set me on my feet. The rest came in just then, Alice giddy with laughter.

Rose scowled at Alice "Oh, come on it was not that funny."

Alice just nodded and said "you had fun, Edward told me."

"Sorry, Rosalie, but you were."

Emmett seemed to think it was the most funniest, his booming laugh drowned the rest of the conversation. After the laughing died down and everyone stopped retelling it from there point of view, it was time to start again.

Finally Rosalie said, "Alice ….truth or dare?"

"no fair, no goes back!"

"Says who?"

This argument went on for another minute till Jasper broke it by sending waves of calm towards the two female vampires. Edward said "Alice is right, no goes back."

Rosalie growled then sighed "Fine…Edward!"

Edward did not look surprised, but then what could surprise Edward. "Mmmmm."

"Truth or Dare."

"Um…Dare…no wait, Truth."

"To late, you said Dare first." She paused for a second while Edward groaned "I dare you to…dress up as a giant hot dog and ask people in the mall if they need a hug."

Edward looked flabbergasted like he thought she was kidding, I was sure he knew he knew she was serious, though. "And where am I supposed to get a dog suit?"

"Remember what I was for Halloween in the fall of 1968?"

Edward groaned again while Rosalie got to her feet. Next thing I know she is at the foot of the stairs holding a hot dog costume, it even had ketchup and mustard on it. She handed it to Edward who walked up to his room at normal human pace, probably trying to put off the torture.

After a few seconds of silence, Alice and Emmett broke out laughing a could barely stop.

Then Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. It was probably the most hilarious and sexiest thing that I have ever seen. Only his feet, forearms and head showed, the rest of him was a giant wiener.

I laughed I couldn't help it. Even though I was the last one to start laughing, Edward looked more miserable when I started so I tried to stop quickly.

Edward walked up to me with my favorite smile on and said "Want to kiss a wiener?"

I giggled, smiled then kissed him. I had ti keep my eyes close because if I opened them I was afraid I was going to break out laughing. After a while he took his hands off my waist and put them on my neck to push me back again. "Okay, let's get this over with."

This time we were planning on going to the mall a few towns over. I had to ride on Jasper's back because I couldn't get my legs around Edward's buns.

We were right outside the emergency exit. There weren't a lot of people around except for a few stoners and a security guard who was eyeing us -well Edward- suspiciously.

He came over and opened his mouth but Edward interrupted him "excuse me, my good man, but can I interest you in a hug?"

The guard first looked taken aback the angry. Edward having to read his mind gave him a big hug before he was able to talk.

If I thought Edward in the hot dog suit was funny this was the funniest thing that I have ever seen. Just the look on the man's face…

This seemed to anger him even more. By the time that Edward had let go, after a few pats on the back, I could swear I could see steam coming out of his ears.

I just had to see the other reactions to this: Emmett was on the floor in silent laughter. Alice was looking really exciting but was concentrating really hard on something. Rosalie was trying to hide her face from embarrassment. The reaction that surprised me most was Jasper's, he almost looked angry…I couldn't understand why.

Edward gave the tinniest nod towards Alice.

The security guard was looking taken aback…and lets face, just pure scared "Get off---off of mall property."

"But I work here." His voice was so firm that I almost believed him myself.

"Then get to work!"

I followed Edward inside, took his hand and whispered "What did Alice tell you?"

"She said she saw the police officer taking me to jail if I didn't let go soon. I can't risk a urine test."

"Oh."

"That was hilarious." screamed Edward's booming laugh.

"Well, you better get used to it because here are my next victims." Edward let go of my hand after a little squeeze and went up to an old couple. "How are you doing today, may I ask you two."

"Fine" they muttered in unison. Then something in there thoughts made him smile even wider.

"I was wondering whether you two were in the desperate need of a hug."

"No, thank you."

"Okay, then" Edward's smile got even bigger "Maybe next time, then."

Jasper's face wasn't angry anymore, just neutral. I wonder why he kept switching. "They feel that you are a bratty teen who has nothing better to do than harass people."

That got me puzzled "I thought you felt people's feeling not Edward's power."

"I inferred that that was what she was thinking."

Edward stalked off again after saying "Hey, I'm older than them." He went up to a mother a child and knelt before the little one. "Hello little one, what is your name?" he said like a Spanish person learning English.

"Ruth."

"Ruth? What a pretty name." he said while the mother was trying to pull the child along "Did you know, I had a friend named Ruth when I was your age and she died in a really horrible accident. Her death was just sooooooo horr-."

"Don't say that to her!" screamed the mother angrily.

"Sorry ma'am but what is your name?"

"Joanne. Now, leave."

"Wow! That was the friend's mother that died name!" Then something came across her face "How old are you Ruth?"

"Three."

Then Edward scooped up the child yelling "Oh my god, Ruth, you've reincarnated!"

Edward ran off with the child yelling "RUTH REINCARNATED!" over and over.

Everyone else's reactions were just as funny. Only Rosalie was no where to be seen.

"she saw a cute sweater, she is picking one up for each of us. Don't worry ." Alice giggled in my ear.

I had a feeling that she just wanted to get away from us.

Jasper was Angry again, but nowhere near as angry as Joanne. She stalked off to the same security guard that Edward had hugged, or harassed, which ever. They whispered for a second and the security guard went running off, the mother right behind her.

The rest of us ran after them. We found the little girl on the top off a gum ball machine while Edward was telling her something in her hair.

The security guard came up behind Edward and tried to grab him around his…er, buns. Instead Edward quickly step to the left, then the right. The guard only grabbed air. This happened again and again until Edward disappeared completely.

After looking around for a second or to the guard yelled in a voice that hurt my ears "HOT DOG!"

All of the people who weren't already staring started to.

"Let's get out of here." Alice whispered in my ear. I felt hands picking me up and then trees and roads were passing by slower than Edward's speed.

I looked up and saw Jasper carrying me. He seemed genuinely happy now. My curiosity got the better of me "Jasper, why were you so angry back there?"

He laughed at my question as though it was the most obvious one in the world. "I was just mad because everyone else was Bella."

"Oh." I guess that made sense.

Then I had the feeling off being thrown to the air and landing on heavy railings.

Edward caught me "Jasper don't do that!"

"I knew she would be safe." said Jasper to Edward he turned to me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, besides the giant size bruises I'll have on my back. I will be fine"

**A/N okay guys…I did it! I finally finished the third chapter…it took so long**

**Next chapter…..Bella goes on a date….but not with Edward. Thanks to **

Twilight-Lover908 **for the idea**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people just an author note…I'm sorry

Okay** people** just **an** author **note**…I'm **sorry**.

I **just** wanted **to** say **that** a **couple** of **true** updates **will** be **up** in **the** next **2** weeks **because** of **spring** break…..**yippee**….but **only** a **couple**. Because **believe** it **or** not **I** have **a** life **outside** of **fan** fiction. **I'm** surprised **to**.

Also, **I** need **ideas** for **a** dear **to** Emmett **or** Alice.

**Help** please.

**Oh**, and **did** I **mention** BELLA'S **NEXT**!!

I'm **excited** too. **I** already **started** to **write** it.

**33**

_**Shinu**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N yeah…just as promised

**A/N yeah…just as promised! this is just part 1 …I have no idea how many parts there will be because I did not plan it to be this long but we just all love Bella**

**Enjoy. Thanks again to **Twilight-Lover908 **for the idea, you are a genius**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

We were all in a circle on the floor again. I felt pretty safe. I mean, Edward wouldn't choose me. I was his girlfriend, right?

"Umm…" his eyes were going between mine and Alice's. then the latter's went blank, she was having a vision. Edward chuckled a little bit then said "I'll do it."

"What did you see, Alice?" asked Rosalie, quite annoyed.

"That it is Bella's turn."

I felt my eyes go wide, and then I exhaled. All of the air in my lungs exiting. I thought my fear was irrational. Edward wouldn't give me something to horrible, would he?

I brought my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them. I started to look hesitantly at Edward and saw that he was looking down at the floor having an internal battle.

He sighed but still wouldn't catch my eyes.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

He, my lover, actually picked me. His girlfriend! I stared at him in shock and began to shake my head in denial. "No…"

"Bella," began Alice "you have to pick one or the other. If you don't you would get a chicken card!"

"Yeah, you do not want to be the only one with a chicken card, do you?" laughed Emmett.

I pictured saying truth and having Edward make me say something really embarrassing to his whole family without considering the consequences of 'dare' I blurted it out. Who would imagine, me, the coward to pick dare?

"Okay, Bella, love." Edward picked up his head "I'm sorry about this but I just had to do this. Don't worry I will be right there and it isn't even dangerous."

"Just say it." muttered Jasper.

"Bella, I dare you to…" his eyes felt like they were piercing my face. "go on a date with Mike Newton."

I felt my jaw drop, say what?

"But…but Edward, you're my boyfriend…I don't date…" terror was rising up inside of me.

"Calm down, honey." said Edward, standing up and coming to sit by me. He pushed the hair out of my face. "Just tell him something like 'hey, mike. Edward and I think we should date other people for a while and I was wondering...'"

At that time Alice shoved a phone into my hand and shoved a piece of paper into my other hand. I looked at the paper and saw a 10 digit number on it. I internally groaned.

I flipped open the phone and just stared at Edward, would he seriously make me do this?

He nodded with encouragement and put his arms around my waist.

"I really don't want…"

"Do it Bella…" said Emmett seriously.

"But…"

"Do it."

I sighed, looking down at the number. I dialed it as slowly as humanly possible hopping Edward would say 'just kidding Bella….' But no, he didn't.

I heard the first ring, then a "Hello?"

I took a deep breathe and said "hey, mike, it's me." that's what I usually said when I called Edward even though he has caller ID.

"Me?"

"Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella, what's up?" I could tell he was trying to sound cool but his voice was too rushed for that.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" I asked taking Edward's arms out from around my waist. It just wouldn't seem right to have him hold me while I was asking out another boy.

"Sure." said Mike apprehensively.

I stood up and walked over to the window, not wanting to look at any of the vampires. "So…me and Edward…Edward and I, I mean…"

Why couldn't I just say this? It was not like mike wasn't a friend he just is not _that_ kind of friend.

"You guys broke up?" I could tell he was trying to sound sympathetic but all I heard was the excitement. I was pretty sure there was some sympathy in there though.

What he said made me look over at Edward, raising my eyebrows. He shook his head at my question.

"No…he just thinks…and I think, too…that…that we should date outside of each other, to see if each other is what we really want and I was just wondering whether you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Wow that was a lot of confidence I suddenly got, and then I remembered Jasper was in the room. He was staring at the floor with a slight smile on his face.

Inside the phone, on the other end, I heard a gasp and it sounded like Mike had just won the lottery, silently.

"Sure. Sure, Bella, when?"

Looking at Edward again he mouthed the word 'now'.

"I'm bo-ored" Jasper, a little help! "How about right now?" My voice got a little squeaky at the end.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in…30 minutes?" he sounded like he would agree with anything I said.

"Sounds good."

"See you then."

Then I heard a press of a button and a whooping. Looks like somebody forgot to hang up. This time it sounded like he had won the lottery loudly.

I pretended I didn't hear that and closed the phone. Everyone erupted with laughter, including Edward.

I gave him a deadly stare and stalked out of the room. Alice followed me into her room.

In there she sat me down on a chair and started applying make up.

"Shouldn't you put on pretend make up for a pretend date?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Of course she would like to do my make up, she never misses an opportunity.

She laughed but only responded to my remark by putting more make up on me. I felt like a toy Barbie.

After fifteen minutes of me being her guinea pig she finished putting my blush on…like I would need any help to make my cheeks red. She then put my hair into two French braids. It took all of two minutes but even I had to admit that it looked nice.

Alice skipped over to her bedroom sized closet and started to throw things around and into the bedroom.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"It'll go fine…for the most part…" she called back.

"For the most part?" I called back as she skipped into the room holding up a few outfit options, even I could hear the fear in my voice. She started to throw a few aside and mix and match.

"It'll go fine…" she called back, but this time there was an edge to her voice, almost like she was being condescending.

I moaned as she step towards me with a very cute skirt and sweater outfit…it looked like private school girl gone naughty.

"Alice…"I whined.

"Just put it on." chimed the pixie like vampire back. I'm guessing that she took my rolled eyes as an 'okay, I'll do everything you ask me to do, Alice.'

She left to give me some privacy. Dressing slow (because I still had time) I let my mind wonder.

First, it was a bad idea to get into this in the first place. I should have refused or jumped out a window or something. Anything had to be better than this. If I was on a date with Edward then that would've been a different story.

Second, I should have said Truth. I just had to be stupid to choose the one thing that would scar me for life. Or eternity. The funny part is that I don't know if I meant scar emotionally or physically and that is what sacred me. And how bad could Truth be anyways. I mean, telling everyone about my embarrassing tripping story in the eighth grade when I knocked down a teacher with me would be better than this.

Third, I would have to _kill _Edward for doing this to me. Like I would have to give Emmett permission to tear him into shreds. Then put him back together again. I wouldn't want to live without Edward even though I was going to keep this over his head for the rest of eternity.

I sighed as I walked out the door to see (and almost trip over) a pair of matching shoes. I groaned, this time externally, as I put them on my feet.

Walking down the stairs, I felt Edward's eyes taking in every single inch of my body wrapped in Alice's outfit. As I met his eyes I saw him smile my favorite smile. Maybe I could get out of this.

"Edward," I started I felt his arms surround my waist. "I love you…"

"You're doing this." Great, just great.

The ride to my house was in total silence. Edward and Alice were planning to trail us through the whole date and video tape us….what a confidence booster!

Edward walked me up the drive. I looked up into his eyes and I saw indecision, like he was about o go back on his word. I opened my mouth hopefully but he just shook his head. He put his lips to mine for a quick peck and then disappeared.

Inside I tried not to think when I heard a knock on the door two minuets later…

**A/N WOW five whole pages….you know I love you guys if I would do all of that for you…my hand hurts.**

**The story about tripping and taking a teacher down with me happened in the grade for me…one of my more embarrassing stories! Love you, but how much do you love me?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N well, here ya go…

**A/N well, here ya go….**

Hey" said Mike once I could get the door open.

It took me a minute to answer because once I opened the door I saw an Edward Cullen wanna be. He was even dressed in an outfit that Edward would wear. A black sweater with black jeans. Even his hair was like Edward's, a messy disarray of sexy confusion. I was surprised that he hadn't dyed it yet.

Of course though, no one could pull off Edward's look as well as Edward could.

"Hey," I said back a minute to late. I closed the door behind me as I got hit with a wave of shame because of what I was doing to Mike was not fair.

He gave me a hug, a too tight hug. It was like he was holding on for dear life "You look hot" he whispered in my ear.

I burst out laughing right then because I figured out what he was trying to do. Or who he was trying to be is more like it. He was trying to be Edward, only better.

If Edward hugged me, he would try to hug me tighter. If Edward called me beautiful, he would call me hot.

"No,no, Bella." said Mike misunderstanding why I was almost on the ground laughing. "You really do, you are so hot."

That only made me laugh harder, curling into myself and holding onto the doorknob for support.

After a few minutes of me laughing hysterically and him thinking he had somehow insulted me I had gained some control and grabbed Mike's hand, though I was still smiling.

He walked me to my side of the car, or junk box more like it. And if Edward would open my door for me and help me sit down, Mike would slam open the door and push me into my seat.

Okay, now I was starting to get insulted. While he skipped, yes skipped, to the driver's side I looked out my window for a pair of honey eyes I could feel bearing into my skin. I only saw one eye though, so I guessed that Alice's other eye was behind a videocamera. I gave her a quick smile and hoped an angel would see it too.

Mike pooped into the car and started up the car with a very extra wide can't-see-how-it-can-fit-on-his-face smile. He was driving slow, extremely slow. Well I guess if Edward drove extra fast, Mike would drive extra slow.

Without asking permission I turned on the radio and sighed. Looking out my window again I could see Alice in the forest beside us with a video camera. She was walking at human pace that was how slow we were going.

"So…" said Mike, hoping to make small talk.

"So" I said right back.

"Aren't you interested in where I am taking you?" he was even trying to sound like Edward.

"Yes," I said with a gulp.

"On a picnic."

I had to give him something, it was almost sunny out and it was kind of warm. So, now t is one gold star for Mike.

"Why, " I asked not trying to sound rude.

"Because you're so hot." Nice flattery Mike. You just got your star token away from you.

"So, what's with the whole outfit?"

"Just something I threw on." Said Mike not quite meeting my eyes.

I was finished trying to make small talk, as was he. I just stared out my window and watched all of the snails and turtles march pass us. I kept on repeating in my mind _I hate truth or dare, I hate truth or dare_ right now more than ever, even more than the time I had been told that I had to eat dirt **(remember twilight)**!!

"Oh,"

After a minute of silence, very awkward silence make that, we both jumped in surprise. We jumped because behind us thee was a very large horn.

I looked behind us and saw someone in a truck that looked like it could crush Mike's car. "HURRY UP!!" yelled a very masculine voice.

Mike ignored that except for a peek in the rear view mirror and kept on driving at the unnormal pace. I could see Alice laughing uncontrollably at us. I gave her my grizzly bear glare that Emmett had taught me.

This went on for a few more minutes. We would drive unbearably slow and the guy behind us would curse at us over the noise of his horn. It was really embarrassing.

"Maybe you should go a little faster." I got the courage to say when I saw another car pull up behind big-huge-scary-man. That car started honking, also.

"I don't think I will," retorted back Mike "This is our first date and I want it to be perfect." He added, with a smile in my direction. I had no idea what Mike was trying to beat Edward in this time.

I was about to say something snotty like _This is far from perfect_ or_ This is not our first date, it's our only date_ but stopped when my body got pulled forward then slammed backwards. Thank God for seat belts!!

I turned to Mike to see if he was okay, he was and he was getting out of the car. No! Heavens, no!! Then I turned back to see the two vampire's reactions. Alice was holding Edward back from getting to me.

I winked at him to tell him I was okay. He saw my signs and sank back into the shadows. The shadows are where no one could see him unless they were looking for him. He is so smart but still, I WANT TO KILL HIM!!

"My car!" I heard Mike scream from behind us.

Mike was still skipping for some reason, heading straight for the owner of the other car. He stood outside his truck with his arms crossed across his chest. His arm was as thick as my head. Mike was going to get into trouble for playing Mr. Tough.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Mike shouted, but his voice did quiver a little bit.

"You were going three miles an hour; I thought you needed a little push."

"Mike, Mike, just forget about it" I whisper screamed from where I sat inside of the car. He chose to ignore me.

"I am trying to get with the hottest girl _ever_ and you are ruining everything!"

"What the hell! You should've drove faster!" With that he got back into his car and drove off.

Mike stood there for about 20 seconds the skipped back into his car. This boy was truly amazing. Not in a good way, either.

Mike started up the car again after a quick "Sorry about that." Well, at least he _tried_ to start up the car, it just clucked. Not clicked, clucked.

"Damn." Mike silently swore. "Doesn't matter, we were almost there anyways. We can walk."

"Where is there anyways?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. I hoped that I didn't have to walk more than a block in the flats that Alice put me in, that would hurt.

"It's about a block away from here." Dammit!

He got out of the car while I sat thee for a minute staring at him. He waved me out of the car in a big over exaggerated movements like I was a plane he wanted to direct where to land.

I did as he told me and went to stand by his side. He took my hand and we started walking in silence. Well, I was silent. It looked like Mike was having a walking seizure, the amount of times he looked back at his car. And his neck kept on cracking! Eww!

"You…okay?"

"Yeh…NO!" screamed Mike, like he just saw his car get stolen. What a weirdo! "I…I can't leave my car."

"What?"

"Come back with me real quick." His eyes looked real desperate.

I did as he asked and got into the drivers seat and, thinking why he didn't open my door for me like he had the last time, I went o the passenger's seat.

He stared at me blankly as I sat down. I gave him a half-smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked. What?

"Waiting for you to drive."

"The car doesn't work."

"Then why are we sitting here?"

"I'm supposed to be sitting here, you're not."

"What?" Did he really expect me to walk home?

"You're supposed to be out back pushing."

"Pushing what?" He better not mean…

"The car!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yes, I was definitely insulted. Definitely. My feet were hurting because of all this walking and aggravation. I don't know why, but at this moment my love for Edward increased ten fold. Shouldn't it decrease because he was the reason I was here? But still, if the Volvo ever broke down he wouldn't make me push, or even steer the car. He would carry me home in his arms and make sure that I was comfortable.

And sure enough when I got to the other side, I saw Edward crouching on the floor helping me push. He had to stay out of Mike's point of view.

I truly did love him, Even though he did put me on this date that could only get worse.

"Okay, start pushing, NOW!" and Edward pushed on Mike's command. I only had to make it look like I was pushing, Edward was so strong.

I gave him a huge smile and he returned it, looking very gorgeous. Very, very gorgeous, he was even more gorgeous than he looked inside the hotdog suit.

He pushed for way more than two blocks and I was getting tired just from walking and pretending to push. Imagine, if I had to push all by myself.

"STOP!" why did Mike have to scream? I was right here. Edward whispered "If I talk he screams."

I made a kissy face towards him and he left after an "I love you."

I can not believe Mike made "me" push his car all that was, if I thought I was insulted before but now I was seriously insulted.

Mike was out of the and yelling before long "ARE YOU READY FOR A PICNIC?" he was right in my ear, too. I was going to have to put my foot down.

"Mike, can you please stop shouting?"

"Sorry," muttered Mike, his ears going red. "I bet Edward can't yell as loud as I can."

"You have no idea." I said as I rolled by eyes.

I looked around myself. On the side of the road beside Mike's piece of junk car was a really small cemetery. I suppressed a shiver realizing that that where I would have been if it wasn't for Edward.

On the other side of the road was Fork's only park. I thought it was ironic that only a street separated the living from the dead. Now 'crossing the street' will have a whole new meaning to me'.

Turing around I saw Mike taking a key and opening the trunk. He tried to open it but nothing happened. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing.

"Oh my fricking Satan!" hollered Mike, I was starting to think his head was about to explode. "Just open you damn trunk!"

He got on top of the trunk and started jumping up and down on it like a little two year old. "OPEEEN!"

Still in his little temper tantrum he got off his car and tried again. Still, not succeeding.

"ARG!" Arg?"

I was starting to get scared so I slowly took the keys out of his hand and opened the trunk. Yes, I opened the trunk.

Mike, noticing what I did asked "How did you do that?" then he got back up on his feet and took me by the shoulders "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I-I turned it the right way?" I knew it sounded more like a question.

He slightly pushed me away and said "Are you ready for a picnic?" like he had forgot everything that had just one second ago, happened. He picked up a basket out of the trunk.

"Yes." I said, but I think my smile came out the wrong way. I started walking to the park but Mike grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Mike.

"On a picnic."

"In the park?"

"Yes."

"With who?" Did he have short term memory loss?

"You"

"But our picnic is in the cemetery."

"The cemetery?" The cemetery?

"Yeah."

"Oh,"

Maybe I really was crossing the road between the living and the dead!

Still having my hand he pulled me into the cemetery. We passed a sign that read Fork's Cemetery 1981-Present. Both of us stayed quiet as we passed through the cemetery, passing many tombstones of people who passed away a week ago to twenty ago. Why, oh, why were we having a picnic here?

Mike picked a spot of grass and took out a blanket and lied it down.

Mike laid down on the blanket and I sat up Indian style **(no pun to all those Jacob Black lovers…lol)** on it. He spread out his arm and raised his eyebrows at me. Thinking he was inviting me to lay down with him I decided to make another go at small talk.

"So why are we having a picnic at a cemetery?"

"Three reasons" he said sitting back up, knowing that I didn't want to lie with him. "One, because you are so hot." Ugh! "Two, I thought we could use a little privacy" he put his hand on my knee.

He started to lean into me as though to kiss me. I leaned away from his advance. Could this boy be even weirder? He didn't kiss Jessica till their second date, not the middle of their first. Ew… he got the idea of not kissing me and looked down at his hand, I did not feel any of the pity that I was expecting.

But still I felt guilty……

"Thir-rd." my voice quivered.

"My grandmother is buried here. That's sweet." And creepy…

"Huh?" He came on a date to visit his grandmother?

"That stone, right there." he said, motioning to a stone not two feet away. Looking closer I could see that it read _Carol Newton 1924-_

"Is- is she dead?"

"Yeah," he sounded sad. "She died about two years ago."

"Why doesn't it say it?" I hoped I wasn't being rude.

"She dies at exactly midnight January 1st 2004, so we don't know what year it was. Actually, we didn't really know if she had died."

I stared horrified at him, but he didn't really seem to be kidding.

"So, food." He said changing the subject

As he took out the food I looked around the cemetery. It was sort of beautiful in its own way. He was behind me and he put his hands in front of my eyes. If Edward was extremely gentle with me, Mike was extremely rough. Well, it was either that or he was always that way.

"Do you want to see the food?"

"Yes," I really was starting to get hungry.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

I looked down and threw up a little in my mouth.

It was fish, every single kind of fish you could possibly imagine. Including a really big angel fish. Nothing looked cooked though and the eyes were starting to freak me out after two seconds.

"Mike?" was all I could say. I started to get really queasy from the fish stench.

"Yes, hottie." Again, with the hottie!

"Fish?" Was all I could get out.

"yeah." He said with a smile, thinking that he was giving me a treat "Sorry I could only cook the goldfish and I ate it on the way to pick you up."

I threw up a little in my mouth again.

"And for dessert…" muttered Mike smiling really big again. "I got a…" he went into the basket and carefully took out a fish tank. I expected another fish but inside was an "eel!"

I HATE TRUTH OR DARE was the last thing I thought before I fainted, but the last thing I saw was Mike biting into the angelfish.

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me. I felt the blanket beneathe me.

"She's awake." Edward muttered to someone. His voice was thick with relief.

"Hey," I said and I tried to sit up. "Did Mike attack me? Where is Mike? Hi Alice. Is the eel okay? Did he eat that angel fish?

"Hey" he answered back, his lips meeting mine. "And the answers to your questions are 1) Mike did not attack you 2) Mike left, freaked out when you didn't wake up. 3) The eel is fine. I was thinking about letting you keep it as a pet. 4) he really did eat that angel fish. Are you okay? I could carry you home.

All I could say is "I love you."

He chuckled "I love you, too. I would've thought you hated me, after what I did to you."

"I love you." I repeated.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yeah, just get me home please. It's my turn for round four….

**A/N**

**9 pages!!**

**it took me about a month to write that. I love you all. If you hate it you can tell me but I laughed so much during writing it. I hope you did too.**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey

**A/N Hey. This is really small, and you will find out why. I felt like putting a twist to this chapter.**

Emmett and Alice had finished their laughing fits. We had just watched my terrible date. I was blushing like crazy, my face redder than ever before. almost like it was lit on fire, but hotter.

Rosalie even admitted to me that she felt bad for me as I 'pushed' the car. Oh, my god, I am so humiliated. My feet hurt a lot to.

Jasper stood up and sat on the floor where our circle's had been. I stood up and followed him, sitting next to him. I had a really good idea what my next dare as going to be. I would just have to be brave enough to say it out loud.

Everyone was in their places inside of the circle. Every face looked at me as expectant as the next. It made me really nervous. Everyone else had done really good jobs. I hope I wasn't a disappointment.

"Okay," I began "Jasper" I looked at him and then he looked at me, quite surprised. "Truth or Dare?"

"Pick somebody else!" he nearly growled, but I thought it sounded more like a whimper.

"No." I stubbornly shook my head. Then I felt guilty as I realized that he doesn't like to be the center of attention.

"Truth." He sighed, looking down in embarrassment. I knew he could feel all of the disappointment in the room, including mine.

Well, that ruined my plan. I sighed and looked down. Then I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as he whispered "Dare."

I was so happy that I could've kissed him. Then I felt guilty about what I was about to do.

"Jasper…I dare you to…" I peeked up at him and he looked scared "Give Emmett a lap dance."

There was nothing but silence in the room after I said this, then Jasper moaned and stood up. He put his hands in front of him like he was surrendering.

"Anything but this, please Bella."

"Do you want a chicken card?" growled Rosalie. Huh, I thought she would've agreed with him on this one.

Since he had given me the option of giving him a dare I should give him the option of which dare to choose. I had to think of something quick. I got it!

"It's either that or eat a whole tub of margarine." I stated. The whole room looked at me, surprised.

Now Jasper looked like he was stuck in quicksand and forgot how to get out. He looked at Alice for advice who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I…uh…I…uh…I choose to…"

**What does Jasper choose?**

**You get to decide. The one with the most votes win!!**

**He can either choose to give Emmett a lap dance or eat a tub or margarine.**

**Tell me in a review….33**


	8. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that author's note was a little harsh

**Okay, I know that author's note was a little harsh. And I am sorry about that. It's just that when I am recovering from a migraine that bad I can get a little cranky. Also, thanks for all of your concern. I have been living with these headaches for my whole life and I can deal ******** it's also that I also got a lot of "Why haven't you updated?" and that got a little annoying.**

**So here is the next chapter. Margarine won over all. But on the fan fiction web site (this one) lap dance won by a land slide. But you guys aren't the only ones who vote, sorry.**

"Margarine" said Jasper in a defeated tone. This just made me feel even worse and guiltier.

Alice let out a sequel of delight and then disappeared for a second. In this second nobody had deared look at me or Jasper, not even Edward.

"Here ya go" said Alice, appearing out of literally nowhere.

The look on Jasper's face was priceless. It was suffering, of course. There was something else though, maybe amusement. Like how everyone else was amused, too. Then, of course he was disgusted. He silently took the carton of "Country Crock Plus". That was the forty five oz. package. Yikes, my guilt was probably coming off of me in waves because I didn't realize that a tub of margarine could come that big.

Jasper gave me a desperate look that I could not look at. I turned around and grabbed Edward's hand and going up on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. He gave me a crooked smile in return.

I grabbed his other hand and stood in front of him so he was behind me. I heard Jasper rip off the plastic cover and the smell of fat and oil spread throughout the room. I could just imagine how bad the smell was to a vampire.

Edward put his arms around my waist, keeping our hands intertwined, and rested his chin on my shoulder. The feeling of his breathe in my ear was very distracting.

"You'll get a chicken card" said Edward. I could just guess what was on Jasper's mind and I didn't blame him. I would take the chicken card.

Jasper let out an acerbated sigh and lifted up one finger and dipped it into the margarine, taking a generous amount.

Some slipped back into the bucket with a sound that sounded like "Gloup."

He smelled the margarine and let out half a gag. There was no way to describe what he did. It wasn't a full gag. It was just a silent twist of pain as he bent into himself.

I was suddenly afraid he was going to drop the tub but then remembered the unnatural vampire grace.

Slowly, very slowly, he put his finger into his mouth and let out a little cry of pain. That sounded almost like a sob.

Alice's look sympathetic and started to run her fingers through his hair, in hope that she could distract him at least a little bit. It couldn't stop his pain as he swallowed another fingertip, or mine for that matter. This had to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Right behind Mike eating that fish, that is.

"Jasper, bro." said Emmett. I looked over at him and he looked like he was actually enjoying this. Enjoying seeing Japer in pain. His eyes were actually smiling. "Maybe it would just be better if you would just…"

Then he made the motion of scooping something up.

"But it's already so bad" whimpered Jasper and I had half a mind to tell him to call it off.

"Breathe" whispered Edward in my ear. That's when I noticed that my breathing had become uneven and I was starting to feel light headed.

I blushed slightly when everything was put on hold to let me focus on my breathing.

"Go on" I said after a minute.

Jasper chuckled slightly with no humor then took Emmett's advice and took a big handful of margarine. I could barely look at him it was so disgusting. If I thought that was nasty I didn't know how nasty it would be to watch him take a big bite of it and swallow it simultaneously.

He let out an involuntary hiss and shuddered so hard that I could've mistaken him for a werewolf.

Handful after handful he ate with impending disgrace. Sometimes I just wondered if I should just end this for my sake. He looked in absolute pain, like someone had just taken a flamethrower to his butt and forced him to stand still and take it.

Edward sometimes caught the tenor of my distress. He would anxiously rub my shoulders or kiss the top of my head to show me his sympathy. Sympathy, not empathy. He actually seemed to liking what he was watching. He would sometimes let out a cheer or a whistle.

Everyone else but Alice seemed to be enjoying this. Emmett found it absolutely hilarious. He was barely on his feet. Alice looked in complete distress on trying to relax Jasper. Each time he would gag or whimper she would rub his back or whisper in his ear. I felt bad for Alice, too.

Half way though I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke out of Edward's arms when he tried to hold me back. I mean, this was disgusting to watch. More disgusting than watching Edward eats that bite of pizza or Alice getting a Porsche or Edward dismembering Victoria. Maybe this was nastier than watching the angel fish.

I took the tub out of Jasper's hands. His face was just as surprised. Emmett was looking between me and Jasper very quickly, hoping his fun was not over.

"That's quite enough, Jasper" I hurried to explain "You have suffered enough."

"You mean you have suffered enough." said Jasper with a grateful smile. Next second, he was a blur and the back door swung open, bouncing off the walls. I finally understood why Esme had to replace the stopper as often as it bent a funny way.

Even from inside the sound of Jasper coughing up the margarine was clear. It was truly a nasty sound. It made me want to throw up, too.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothing things in my ear like "you've seen worse." and "Just put it out of your mind."

"That was so nasty." I said more to Edward's chest than to Edward himself. In return Edward smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead.

That's when I noticed that Alice wasn't there. She must be outside rubbing Jasper's back or something. Maybe I should apologize to him or something. I really didn't think it would be that bad though.

Just my luck, too, that the one thing I chose for Jasper to do would be just as painful for me.

"Why are you feeling self pity?" asked Jasper coldly. He had just re-entered the room looking like he was getting over the flu. He certainly had the skin for it.

I opened my mouth to say something then decided against it. He already felt angry at me. Tears sprung up in my eyes, not angry tears, though. It was just that it felt like I had failed my first assignment as a Cullen.

"Bella," whined Jasper, feeling my emotions "I didn't mean…your dare was rally good, Bella. I just didn't like it, just like you didn't like your dare."

That made me feels instantly better. It was just like he really accepted me, plain old me, into the family. That he thought I was actually good enough to be a Cullen. I could've hugged him if it was for the fear of him attacking me.

"Do you have a chemical imbalance in your brain?" asked Jasper before he ducked his head under the sink faucet to gargle some water.

Emmett flicked my war as he went to try to hold Jasper's head underneath the water. Instead he got knocked into he sink.

"Now its time for round five"

**Okay, that's it. Sorry for disappointing everyone who wanted lap dance but I had to be fair.**

**I don't think I am going to do that vote thing again. It might disappoint several people.**

**And I got some complaints on this story degrading the characters of twilight.**

**I just wanted to say that this story is really about the Cullen's recognizing Bella as a Cullen. And Bella herself seeing herself as one. Its just he building of their relationships when they play an outrageous game of truth or dare.**

**I still need suggestions thanks for reading. Please review**


	9. Chapter 10

Okay, here you go, have fun reading

**Okay, here you go, have fun reading**

I would've thought that Jasper would've had the most compassion in him. As we sat down in the circle I knew that he was going to get Alice because he was afraid of Emmett. Well, he was afraid of Alice too, but not as much as Emmett.

"Alice, truth or dare?" asked Jasper smiling.

"Dare!' wow, I was sure that Alice would pick truth, not wanting to get dirty.

"Okay, Alice… I dare you to…give Edward a lap dance." Said Jasper dismissively, like it was no big deal.

"You stole my idea" I shouted, and then I blushed when I saw everyone look at me.

"Yes, you can't do that!" Edward came to my rescue. The thing is, I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to stand up for me or because he was apposed to Alice doing _that_ to him.

"It's not in the rule book," pointed out Jasper.

"The rule book?" I muttered to Edward as he scooted closer to me to put an arm around my shoulders.

"We have a book of all the riles for all the games we play"

"Why don't you just use regular rules?" I asked intrigued

Jasper had a good laugh at that one. "What fun would all of our human games be to vampires?" he got up to, I was sure, get the book.

When he got back, a split second later, he had a Harry Potter sized book that was all written in lined paper.

"Before Twister…" said Jasper to himself as he flipped through pages. "After Trouble…Got it! No, nothing about lap dances in here. Nothing at all in here."

"But…but…"stuttered Edward, looking like he was about to cry "She's your wife!

"I love you" purred Alice; she stood up to sit in Jasper's lap.

"Nope," popped Jasper and picked up Alice. What he did next surprised me the most though. He moved his hands down to her waist and started to unbuckle her belt. Her pants moved to the floor, leaving her in polka-dot panties. He pulled her shirt off next. Her bra matched her panties.

I looked away to give her some privacy as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the circle, her arms folded across her chest. She was staring down, memorizing the floor pattern.

Jasper went over to Edward next and his hand went to his shirt. Edward gave him a menacing growl, as if to say "Don't touch me!"

The blonde vampire looked over at me because he knew better than to get any closer if he wanted to keep his arms.

"Bella, would you please take off Edward's shirt for me."

I quickly shook my head and looked away. This was the last thing that I wanted to get into. Well, this and shooting babies.

Jasper made another go for Edward's shirt. Then Edward had thrown him to the other side of the room.

"You moron" screeched Edward "This is a dare for Alice, not me. Why the hell do I have to get undressed?"

"All you have to do is take off your shirt, Edward" said Jasper; his stare was steady as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't need you too undress me." He put his arms across his chest.

"Fine," said Jasper "I'll have Bella do that."

_Why didn't Edward take off his own shirt?_ Knowing that there was no way out of this; I got to my knees and started to undo his buttons with shaking hands. After his button I kissed his chest or abs. after what felt like an eternity, I reached my hands up to Edward's shoulders to slide it off.

All the while his face was looking at me. I only got the courage to look at him after I was done.

His stare was intense. Screw that. His glare was intense. He wasn't exactly thrilled that I was going along with this. I was too scared to got the way though.

I gave hemi quick peck on the lips, and then turned away. I hoped he wouldn't stay mad at me.

"Okay, that was dramatic." said Jasper.

I saw Alice sigh then start to walk over to Edward, slowly, even for a human. She sighed again and turned around. She lowered herself till her head was next to Edward's, her pelvis bone right on top of his.

I knew that it wasn't in my best interest to watch this but I couldn't help it. It was like watching pictured from the holocaust. You can't stop staring.

She swayed her hips back and forth with amazing grace that any dancer would die for. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Every now and then she would run her fingers over his perfect muscles or take his hand and put it on her hip.

But Edward did nothing himself. His hand that he was supporting himself with was clenched into a fist and his breathing was uneven.

Well, at least he didn't do anything on purpose. I could swear I just something though. Something that looks awfully like a…No! It can't be. Edward is the most stubborn person alive or dead.

So that can't be a…

"EDWARD'SGOT A BONER!" screamed Emmett in delight.

"I don't…I mean, I can't be…I …I…" stuttered Edward, looking around frantically, and then meeting my gaze.

**A/N I felt bad….I had so many complaints ******

**Next chapter is no truth or dare and no funny stuff just fluff.**

**I was thinking about ending this soon; tell me what you think about that idea.**

**Review!**

**Love love love love**


	10. Chapter 11

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I ran out of the room

**A/N sorry about the update taking so long**

**I should warn you. No truth or dare in this one, just pure fluff.**

**Bella is OOC.**

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I ran out of the room. How fair is it that I'm the only person able to cry in this house?

"Bella!" Edward shouted. I heard the sound of a rock getting dropped on the carpet with a quiet "Ow."

I only made it halfway up the stairs before the tears began to spill over and he grabbed my waist.

"Don't be upset." He whispered once he realized that trying to catch my eye was a lost cause.

Trying to get my wrist free was easier than I thought. He didn't seem reluctant to let me have my way though.

I stomped up to Alice's room and slammed the door shut. When I made it to the bed, I knew that Edward opened the door behind me. He didn't have the nerves to lay down under the covers with me, and I guess that was a good thing.

Wordlessly, I pointed to the door. Of course, he ignored me, so I curled up into a little ball looking away from him.

After a while of him standing there like a fool and him realizing I wasn't going to say anything, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I kicked out, really hard, hoping to kick him right off the bed. I should have known better, though. He didn't even budge an inch and it felt like I had broke my toe.

That reminded me of what happened when I punched Jacob.

"OW!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said as new tears that had nothing to do with my toe slid down my face.

He seemed to figure that out, too. He finally got the nerve to under the covers with me. I slid as far away from him as the bed allowed. I was till not facing him. I couldn't tell if that was bothering him. He took up the act of rubbing my lower back.

"I…I love you" he whisper uncertainly.

I'll give him a reason to be uncertain! I didn't need him making me feel better.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically "Are you sure you don't love Alice? I mean, after that little display of affection you just gave her, you could've fool anyone." Me included.

"Bella…" he started.

"I don't want to hear it." I ended. "You can stop rubbing my back."

"You know you like it," he laughed without humor but continued. I let him continue. I did like it, even if I was upset with him.

"Come on, turn around" murmured Edward.

"No,"

He sighed "Bella, I really do love you, you know." He was still rubbing my back and his other hand was lightly on my ribs.

I sighed and turned onto my back. My head was still pointed in the same direction.

I knew from the moment Emmett made that exclamation I was going to have to forgive him. I wasn't that keen on making it that easy on him though.

Sighing again, I murmured, "I love you too." Something about this statement made me unable to deny him the answer. He almost sounded desperate when he said it.

"Bella," sighed Edward, beginning again. "Do you know what happened downstairs, a minute ago?"

"Alice made you happy in the pants, something I haven't even done. Yippee for her." My tone was dead except for a little bitterness.

"You are wrong," he said, well more like growled. "On all three statements."

"What?' I said, surprised. The first one I was _sure_ was a fact. I spun around to look at him. He smiling that I was actually facing him and willing to pay attention.

"I'll start with the easiest," said Edward, kissing my forehead "'Yippee for her'. Alice is, right at this moment, feeling guilty about hurting your feelings. So is Jasper, for making her do it, for that matter. But this is not their fault, Bella. It is mine. I should have known better."

I nodded in understanding.

"You're not still feeling…" I trailed of suggestively.

He stared at me in confusion. He didn't understand what I was saying as I got some courage.

"Happy." I finished and went to go check by myself. The courage was so strong; it was like Jasper was in this room also.

I grabbed my hand just in time and gave me a stern smile.

"Nice try, and no, I am not _happy_."

"So Alice can make you feel-"

"You're wrong." Repeated Edward interrupted me. He pushed the hair away form my face. "Alice didn't make me feel that way. The only one with the power to do that is you, love the whole time Alice was on top of me, every single move she made, I imagined it was you. It was your hand that would travel over my chest, in my hair-not Alice's. Don't you see, Bella? You are the only one who could ever do that to me."

During this whole speech, his voice was rough. Rough, but still smooth, like a cotton field. It was like he was telling me a really private secret that he was forbidden to tell. I could tell that this was so much out of his gentleman blasphemy range.

Before I said anything, before I could think of saying anything, his lips had found mine. It wasn't a very gentle kiss, and that was okay by me. My lips tried to open his but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Don't do that in my room!" came Alice's voice...

Edward pulled away and chuckled. "I can not believe that you thought that that very annoying little monster could do that to me!"

My face slid into a pout and he chuckled at that and he bent into peck them.

"I mean it!" said the girl outside the door.

"Come, on Bella, they are getting antsy"

He stood up and led the way to the door, not noticing that I have yet to stand up. "Wait!" I called after him.

He looked back at me expectantly.

"My second statement? I asked "About how I don't make you…like that.

He kneeled by y bedside and picked dup my hands too start playing with my fingers.

"Every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day."

I smiled at that. He knew how to higher my self esteem but be a gentleman about it at the same time. He was wonderful.

Edward kissed my hand gently then pulled me, even more gently, out of Alice's bed. With one arm around my shoulder he started to chuckle as we walked out walked out of the room.

"Just some of the ideas coming from Alice's head," answered Edward for my questioning stare.

I laughed quietly at myself.

I had almost forgotten that it was round six.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Next chapter best one yet!**


	11. Chapter 12

Hello,

**Just a short (very short) filler chapter. It is just something I needed to put in before I wrote anything else. Hope you enjoy.**

**Stephenie owns everything. Wait, no, she doesn't own truth or dare! So yeah! But I don't own that either so…. What do I own in this story? The plot? Maybe…**

When I sat down at the circle, with Edward's arm still around me, I glanced over at Alice. She was dressed again.

She gave me a small apologetic smile, a rare look for Alice. I grinned back at her to let her know that she was forgiven.

"Emmett," she said, "I dare you to-"

"Wait," snapped Emmett playfully "I didn't even choose truth or dare yet."

"I know," said Alice smiling "but I can see that you chose dare." She crossed her arms across her chest and Emmett mimicked her. He was almost laughing.

"I changed my mind."

"No, you haven't" Alice wasn't smiling anymore; anyone could tell that she was annoyed.

"Yes I have, because I choose both truth and dare."

I wasn't sure if Emmett was trying to be a nuisance or was being serious. Probably both, knowing Emmett. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"You can not be serious," said Jasper, in denial.

"Oh, I am 100 serious."

After everyone had gotten over the shock of Emmett being retardeder than usual, Alice got down to business.

Are you sure?" she asked, solemnly.

"Yes," Emmett was being his impatient self.

"Okay Emmett," I grabbed Edward's hand in anticipation; he chuckled lightly. "For a truth, I want to know…"

**What does Alice want to know for a truth? You tell me. I will choose the best answer. And your name will be in the next chapter for thanks. Review.**


	12. sneak peek

Hey, I know that I have not updated in a while (sorry about that, I just started school again), so I thought I would give you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter

**Hey, I know that I have not updated in a while (sorry about that, I just started school again), so I thought I would give you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter. I am writing this bit of it right now.**

**Oh, and kittkatt123 gave me the best idea for the best truth, I am not telling you guys what it is yet.**

**Check out her stories too.**

**I have read one of them. She writes about real stuff that can affect anyone. And she is an amazing author.**

**So here is the sneak peek:**

"Throw it away!" screeched Rosalie.

"I can't" said Emmett quietly, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Emmett's emotionally attached to the condom." Said Edward


	13. Chapter 14

"…the history of your sex life

**Hope you guys enjoy this. I was able to update sooner than I thought. Once again, I do not own anything SORRY!! That is Stephenie Meyer. I love you guys….**

"Wait, think that Bella has the right to do one of these" Alice looked over at me, I felt surprised.

"Are- are you sure?" she nodded.

"Okay" I smiled "okay, I got one. Emmett for a truth I want to know…" I quoted Alice "…the history of your sex life."

Emmett gasped at me then a huge grin spread out over his face.

Has he ever answered this question before?

"Well, if you insist."

Alice was clapping her hands together while giggling.

I wasn't feeling too bad that my truth was not very embarrassing. Nothing embarrassed Emmett. I just hoped this was good. That I could really feel proud of something.

"I will be back." said Emmett, standing up at human pace. He was gone for two seconds. I think that he might have ran upstairs "I found it! I got it! I have it!" God, this kid is retarded.

Next second he was sitting on a chair on the outside of the circle. I noticed he was very far away from Rosalie. This was going to probably piss her off. Would she be pissed at me, too? In his hands he had a tri-fold and an ordinary shoe box.

Everyone turned to face him with curious expressions. Well, except for Edward. He looked annoyed that he was going to have to listen to this.

The way we were seated reminded me of story time back in kindergarten.

"Okay, where to begin, where to begin?" he guffawed in excitement. "How about at the beginning.

"The fist time that I ever got…happy…was when I was fourteen. I was at an all boy slumber party. So, it was a good thing no one noticed. I did spend a good half an hour in the bathroom though. I know what you guys are thinking. Impressive, right? Believe it or not, I was really proud. I barely got any sleep that night."

I couldn't help but steal a glance at Rosalie. She looked absolutely flabbergasted. Speechless. No wonder Emmett didn't want to sit near her. I wouldn't. The baddest part was that it could only get worse.

At least he hasn't answered this one before.

"So happy time continued for about four years, several times a day. Finally, I was eighteen and I had gotten a date with a girl in Tennessee. Her name was Helen. She wasn't very pretty." Emmett's nose scrunched but I knew he was just saying it for Rose's benefit. "But her dress was barely there, tiny little thing. That's why all the guys liked her.

I personally thought that his excuses were lame. Apparently so did Rosalie. I could hear a low grumble coming from her. I would shut up if I was Emmett.

"On the way back from the restaurant we went to that night she told me to pull over. I obliged. Back in those days you did whatever a lady asked you to do.

She asked me to come to the backseat with her. Again, I did. She kissed me. And, well, things started off from there. Let's just say those years practicing really came in handy that night. Wow, it was some amazing sex. She really was-"

I guess he realized that Rosalie's expression was not the nicest one. She looked absolutely livid. Maybe he should back his chair up even more.

"I only saw her once after that, about a year later. She said I was the best person she had ever been with. Trust me; she had been with a lot of people." He paused and started to think a bit.

Emmett dug into his show box and came out with something. I took a closer look. It couldn't be what I thought it was, could it? Ew.

"This right here, what I'm holding, is the condom I used that night."

Almost everyone in the circle made revolted sounds. Edward just looked a little revolted. He was probably expecting this. I felt a little woozy. I put my head in Edward's lap. He looked down at me with a concerned expression. I just shook my head.

"Throw it away!" screeched Rosalie.

"I can't" said Emmett quietly, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Emmett's emotionally attached to the condom," said Edward.

I was speechless. From my place in Edward's lap I couldn't actually see the thing anymore. And I was very thankful for that.

"Emmett, put it away" groaned Jasper. I bet he was feeling very awkward right now, what with being in a room full of shocked people.

Emmett shrugged and placed it back into the box. Probably because condoms were known for breaking. I was never more thankful than I was for Jasper speaking up than I was at that moment. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Emmett smiled and went for the tri-fold board. He placed it on the floor in front of us. Then he went to stand dramatically behind it.

"Now, before I open this, I feel that I should warn you that this isn't for the weak hearted." He looked at me. I felt a blush creep up on me. Edward kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"We can leave if you want." He motioned towards the door.

But I couldn't, no matter how embarrassed I was. I was the one who gave him the dare. I think I would be able to live through it. I think, being the main words.

I nodded for him to continue, ignoring Edward totally.

In a movement that was too quick for me to see, Emmett opened the board.

"Does Esme know you have that in the house!" shouted Alice, jumping to her feet.

"No," he looked down at his feet.

This board was a big collage of pictured of everything, but mostly positions. There were some dates too. It had about every single color you can think of on it.

It was titled 'Sex'.

I turned to Edward's face and concentrated on the beauty of it. He smiled down at me and started to play with my hair.

Alice sat back down.

"I will start with this date," announced Emmett, pointing to a thing on the board. Probably noticing I wasn't looking, he said it out loud. "May 5, 1935."

I noticed that this date was close to the one when he changed into a vampire.

"This was the date that I realized that sex as a vampire was possible. I was ecstatic. Now, how did I figure this out, you ask? I walked in on Carlisle and Esme. They started screaming!"

He laughed at the memory.

"I tried to get information out of Carlisle about it for a while but soon he just about went crazy. One of the only times I have every seen him lose his temper. Jeez, he exploded that night. Told me everything about sex as a vampire. It was awesome.

"The first night that me and Rose-"

"No!"

Rosalie looked about ready to kill Emmett about now. I had never seen her look so murderous. Especially towards Emmett. I could understand how she was feeling though. I would be furious if Edward ever told our family what we did whenever we were alone. And I was sure that Emmett and Rose were much above us.

"Oh, come on, Rose, they deserve to know." He looked pouty but nervous.

"NO!" yelled Rose, jumping to her feet "No way! They don't deserve to know anything about it.

"Emmett, just skip over this part" I was surprised when Edward spoke up. he seemed to not want to hear it out loud.

Emmett blinked but did skip over that part.

He did talk for about an hour straight, though. Almost everything he did say triggered me to blush. I never knew these things were possible. Edward just stared straight at Emmett, as I was. I would be afraid to see how he reacted to some of this.

It turns out his sex life got more interesting with each new invention. But the best invention, he said, was the internet. It gave him everything he needed to know and more.

He has done hundred's of positions. The hourglass was his favorite. Many of them weren't on the board though. Only his favorites were. When one was on it, he would point to it on the board. My eyes would follow instinctively and the image would get glued into my mind.

The worst was that he was never self conscious. Everyone looked it, including Rosalie. But I was the worst. My blush only got worse and worse. Soon I resembled a tomato. Edward laughed each time my face got redder.

"Then last night, Rose and I tried out our 421st position. I found it on the net. It is called the tuna sandwich **(probably doesn't exist)**. It wasn't very good. I was scrunched up into a little ball

"That's all; I wish I had more to say though… God, Bella! You look like a tomato!"

I blushed deeper. The room exploded with laughter.

"Any questions?" asked Emmett when it was quiet again. He wanted questions. That was obvious.

Alice raised her hand. Emmett pointed to her, smiling.

"Why doesn't Rose want us to know about the first time?"

Emmett stopped smiling and a frown line came on his forehead.

"Um…"

"Because it was really sweet."

Edward was the one that answered. I looked up and was surprised once again. He was smiling at Rose. And Rosalie was smiling back. Edward spoke again; he was ready to move on.

"So it's time for round…six and a half."

**A/N there you go.**

**Now I have a question for you guys.**

**How old are you and are you a boy or girl?**

**I want to know a little bit about my readers. So give me one random trivia about you.**

**Review please…33**


	14. Chapter 15

Okay, you guys

**Okay, you guys. This is the second to last chapter. The next one just wraps everything out. Stephenie owns everything. Sorry guys. **

"Whoa!" I can't believe that Emmett was actually looking forward to embarrassment. But then again, this was Emmett after all.

Edward took my hand; I was still lying down in this lap. No one had moved an inch, except for Emmett of course. Alice was going to do this dare. I couldn't help but to want to know what this would be.

"So, Emmett," spoke Alice eventually. She had on a poker face, but I could tell that she was doing some serious thinking. "I believe I get to choose a dare for you…" She was trying to buy some time to think.

"I believe so, too," muttered Emmett eagerly. He waved his hands motioning her to hurry.

"Okay, okay," said the pixie-like-vampire irritably "I dare you to let us bury you six feet under the ground."

I never knew Emmett's mouth could get as large as he gaped at Alice. Everyone else' resembled his, though, even Edward's.

"What can I say? I'm a genius," said Alice, smiling.

"Can I have two dares?"

"No." it was Jasper who answered. "It goes against the rules."

Emmett let out a menacing growl at Jasper. It made me jump up into a sitting position. Everyone laughed at that, except Emmett. He was studying his shoes, pouting.

"Alice…" he complained "I want something more…fun."

"We better start digging" said Edward to Jasper. Edward kissed my cheek then walked out of the room, followed by Jasper.

"No need to be so miserable," said the latter over his shoulder.

Only the girls and Emmett were left in the living room. There was a very awkward silence in the air. I didn't want to be the one to break it. I could feel Rosalie's glare at Emmett like she was trying to burn him with her eyes. Looks like it will take Emmett a while to erase what he said in Truth.

"I think I'm going to go watch the boys dig" she said when she realized that Emmett wasn't going to make eye contact. She stalked out of the room.

Through the big window that was the back side of the house I could see dirt getting thrown in the air. It would go up a hundred feet then land in a neat pile next to a gigantic hole.

Over all, I thought Alice's decision was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Emmett would be up for anything that would embarrass him. So, that put out most things. Also, he wouldn't mind doing anything disgusting. Laborious was out, too. Nothing is laborious when you are a vampire.

Control was the only thing that was left.

"You two are evil," said Emmett, breaking my concentration. I looked up at him to see him pointing at us with narrowed eyes.

"What can I say? I'm good," said Alice, like she was telling him his shirt was yellow.

Emmett looked at me for my excuse.

"I'm just as good as she is," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. This whole lying thing was getting easier and easier.

"Humph,"

There was another silence; this one not so awkward. I stared out of the window to the boys and Rose. The pile was growing at a remarkable rate.

_Maybe I should warn them that they don't want the hole so close to the house_

"I bet this can be kind of fun," said Emmett, standing up. He bent down and picked me up. I was placed on his hip the way you would hold a toddler.

With me, he walked to the outside of the hole. I could sense Alice beside us. Alice took one look at the hole and said "It needs to be another three inches horizontally and six vertically."

"We know," said two male voices from with in the hole.

I giggled. Rosalie winked at me form her place on the ground.

Emmett sat me down on the edge of the hole. I lay down opposite the hole and peaked down. The top of Jasper's and Edward's head were at eyes level. The boys were shoveling at the hole faster than I thought was possible, even for a vampire.

They were doing it neatly, too. Not a piece of dirt was on Edward's white shirt. His shovel was a blur as he worked.

He smiled up at me and jumped out, followed by Jasper.

"Give that a try, Emmett," said Jasper.

Emmett nodded his head once then jumped in, landing like a lion in the hole. He laid down on the ground. His head touched one end of the hole while his feet touched the other.

I have to say that the sight was quite comical.

"Perfect fit," he said. He noticed my head looking over the edge and smiled at me. I waved at him and was about to ask if he really was about to go through with this when someone interrupted me.

"Bella, get out of the way," yelled Alice.

I was able to stand up and get out of the way by the time Emmett got doused in a shovel full of dirt.

"Make sure you close your mouth," I yelled into the hole then walked over to Edward, taking his hand.

For a while, Edward and I watched as Alice and Jasper filled up the hole. Emmett was laughing until he was completely covered up.

I walked over to the half filled pile and said loudly, "Emmett, are you okay?"

My answer was the dirt quivering. What did that mean? Knowing him, it was probably him laughing.

"Do that again if that was a yes!"

The ground shook again.

"Don't worry, Bella. My husband is fine." said Rosalie from the ground where she was watching the ever growing pile.

I smiled back at her. Looking back at the pile, I saw that Alice was jumping on the pile that was now full. "There, that should do it."

"What should do what?" said a deep menacing voice from behind us. We all gasped and looked at the house in shock.

**OoOoOoOoO cliffie…lol**

**Next chapter is the last one, not sure of a sequel either. I don't think I will do one, though.**

**Review, my loves.**


	15. Chapter 16

Okay you guys

**Okay you guys. I'm kind of emotional right now. This is the first story that I had ever finished.**

**For the last time (sob) Stephenie owns everything.**

**Okay…I had people think that it is Mike, Jacob, Emmett, Billy, the Denali clan, Charlie and…**

I had never seen Carlisle look so…so…murderous. He definitely knew something was up. He also knew that that something was not good.

Esme was by his side. You can tell that just a minute ago hat they were holding hands. She looked confused and a little upset, probably over the lawn.

"I-will-say-it-one-more-time. What-should-do-what?"

"That should level the ground out" said Alice sheepishly. She didn't look him in the eye.

Carlisle growled. It was the scariest thing that I had ever heard. Ever. Maybe it was the fact that it goes against his nature because he always so calm and collected, almost human. Or maybe he just had a menacing growl. This was the first time I had ever heard him growl, anyways.

"I'm telling the truth!" said Alice, unfazed. She wasn't lying. She was trying to level out the ground.

"May I ask why you dug up the ground in the first place?" asked Esme. I had never seen her so mad before either.

"Um…it is a surprise?" said Jasper, uncertainly.

I heard another growl coming from Carlisle's throat, as though he was trying to keep it back. He took a deep breathe and thawed out together.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" when no one answered his pleas, he sighed "Bella?"

He looked at me and I went red under his gaze. It was hard to believe that only two minutes ago we had all been laughing at the idea of Emmett being stuck underground.

"A good sister doesn't tattle on a sibling" I said. I was surprised I had the guts to look him the eye.

Carlisle groaned and then looked at Jasper. The blonde vampire just shrugged his shoulders. Carlisle avoided his gaze to Rosalie who shook her head. When he finally looked at Edward he said "you wish" with his crooked smile.

At that moment I finally realized what being a Cullen meant. You don't have to be insanely beautiful or really fast. It didn't matter if you drove a nice car. All that mattered was that you were there for the people you loved, even if they were entirely wrong, as we were at that moment. Too bad Carlisle had remembered that today.

"You, You, You, You You. Follow me." said Carlisle, pointing to each of us in turn. He turned on his hell, grabbed Esme's and, and led the way inside.

Edward took my hand and led the way inside. Each of us purposely did not look at the bald ground spot. I looked at the others and they were giving each other warning looks, what I was planning on doing. Then we nodded at each other to say that we all understood.

I mouthed that 'punishment?' to Edward. His eyes got wide and he shook his head, telling me that I didn't want to know.

I nodded my head as we entered the room. I had made up my mind, I was going to keep my mouth shut and be a real Cullen.

To my surprise, we all sat down in a circle. The only family member that wasn't here was Emmett. I wondered idly what was going to happen to my favorite big brother. How long will he be down there? Forever?

"Rosalie, what did you do today?" asked Carlisle, like he was only asking to be polite.

"I went to see a movie."

"And what did you see?"

"Run, Dog, Run"

"How was it?" asked Carlisle, with his endless questions I could see coming.

"I don't really know, the guy nest to me kept on talking about his STDs" I could see a faint smile on his lips.

Carlisle stared at her for a few seconds before moving on.

"Who did you go with?"

"Bella," she said, making straight eye contact. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him as a 'yes, we went together'. Better not raise suspicion with my bad lying habit or anything.

Edward came to my rescue. "I thought it would be good for them to have some sisterly bonding time."

Carlisle nodded his head and then asked the dreaded question. "Where's Emmett, Jasper?"

"He went out hunting a little while ago, he should be back anytime now." For effect, he looked out the back window as if to see if he would be jumping out of the woods. I knew he was looking to see if the ground was still flat, wick thankfully it still was.

"Bella, do you know what he was hunting?"

Damn it! "I don't know, chipmunks?" I said, trying to be funny. I hit myself in the head right then. Well, I really didn't. Still, I wanted too.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and crossed his legs "So, what did you do after the movie, Bella?"

"I went on a date."

This was going to ruin it for everyone. I am a horrible liar.

"Where did he bring you?" Carlisle actually thought 'he' meant Edward. I let him think that.

"Um…on a picnic?" It sounded like a question. Carlisle noticed that, too.

"What did you have to eat?" Esme asked this question. I had almost forgotten that she was in the room even though she sat right next to the guy who did all of the talking.

"We didn't exactly eat anything."

"What are you hiding, Bella?"

"NOTHING" There, I couldn't lie when I was screaming.

Carlisle blinked at me and then reached into his bag. He tossed me whatever he took out.

Midol, great. Now I was PMSing.

"Edward what did you do today besides the picnic?" Carlisle decided to move on and forget about my-PMSing-self.

"I went to the mall." Yes, Edward is sure to get through this quick. He is the second best liar after Rosalie.

"With who?"

"Alice."

"Ali-"

"Yeah, I bought a really cute sweater there, do you want to see it, Daddy?" asked the pixie in question.

"No thank you," said Carlisle, smiling at Alice. Even though he was mad, he couldn't help but be charmed by Alice. "What did you do at the mall, Edward?"

"I gave some person a hug."

Carlisle decided to leave that alone. "What else did you do today?"

Edward pursed his lips then shrugged "That's about it."

Then it was on to the next person. "Alice, what did you do today besides buy a sweater?"

"I danced around the living room?"

I blushed furiously as a remembered who she was dancing with and how she was dancing.

"Dance with anyone special?" I was sure Carlisle noticed how my cheeks burned even though he didn't say anything.

"Edward."

The head of the house had a flicker of come across his face. He obviously thought he danced with me.

"Why Edward?"

"Because Jasper refused to dance with him."

Everyone looked at me as I laughed at the memory of trying to get Jasper to 'dance with' Edward.

"Sorry, I got a visual."

Carlisle decided to move onto the final vampire "Jasper, what did you do today?"

"Oh, nothing special." I couldn't believe that he had stage fright right now. Not good!

Just like I thought he would, Carlisle raised his eyebrows at him. "Care to share with the class, Jasper?"

"Bella force fed me margarine."

My two parents shot me looks that reminded me of the look my grandmother used to give me when she ought to be mad but just couldn't be.

In return I gave them my angel smile I barely used. That seemed to thaw them out way more than I have ever seen. I realized at that point that they really did see me as a beloved daughter.

They couldn't see that I was having some sort of epiphany.

"And why did you force feed him margarine, Bella?"

"Do I need a reason to? He is my brother. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't treat him as one? You don't understand the importance of being a younger sister, Carlisle. You don't have to play the part. You have to be the part."

I could see Carlisle gap at my little speech and then everything fell into place. He was trying to use me as a weak link. He didn't think I would be as loyal to my siblings as they were to each other. He didn't realize that I counted myself as much a big part of this family as they counted me.

Carlisle tried to use that against me. He wanted to see if I would kill all their asses to save mine. He wanted to know what was going on, so he tried to get it out of be pacifically.

"Fine," It looks like Carlisle had given up. "I will trust you guys as my kids. But as with any other teenagers, I will not trust your decisions fully. If you need me I will be reviewing the reasons why I put each one of you in this family."

Yes!

"But someday, I will find out what you guys have been doing."

No!

He left and went to his office. We all stared until he closed the door. Then, almost as one, our eyes drifted to Esme.

"What your father said," she sighed, standing up. "I'm going to plant some grass."

The second she was out of the room, we all exclaimed our victory cheers in silence and began to pat each other on the back.

What surprised me the most was when Jasper kissed me on the forehead and said "Welcome to the family, Bella."

_Three Days Later_

Carlisle looked up from his book that he was reading to look at his family.

He then asked the question that was on his mind for a while.

"Where's Emmett?"

**THE END**

**Okay, so I am at peace with the end of this story, there will be no sequel.**

**I just wanted to say that this story is not a truth or dare story; it is a story about Bella finally understanding that her family really does accept her.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. I love all the reviews I have given. And I thank you so much for encouraging me to write more and more. I really enjoy the fact that my writing can touch so many people**

**So, for the last time, review.**


End file.
